


I Love You (A regrettable Squidward x Reader fanfiction)

by Crunchy_Syrup



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, squidward - Freeform, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchy_Syrup/pseuds/Crunchy_Syrup
Summary: So basically, you just moved into the Bikini Bottom and it's your first day of work at the Krusty Krab. You get out of bed and leave the house, and everything seems normal until you see him. That stupid sexy octopus. Embark on a very generic and rushed adventure as you find out what unholy things Squidward will do to you.
Relationships: Squidward Tentacles/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Love You (A regrettable Squidward x Reader fanfiction)

You get out of bed and walk over to the closet. After throwing on some casual attire, you run to the kitchen, grab a slice of toast and run out the door excited for your first day of work. With the slice of toast in your mouth, you start making your way towards the Krusty Krab. As you walk along the sidewalk, you see a few people walking down it. One of them looks especially hot. You stop in your tracks momentarily, and time stops as you stare at him. Everything seems perfect for that one moment, and you want it to last longer. But that feeling fades away as you remember that you have a job to go to. You shake off this feeling and run to work. You enter the Krusty Krab and begin your janitorial work. As you mop the floor, your eyes wander before locking onto someone familiar, and that feeling you experienced before comes back. That's the hot guy you saw earlier, isn't it? And he's the cashier at your job? You feel a bit light-headed at the realization that he's actually your coworker. You're paralyzed as you gaze at him from afar, admiring all of his features. Then panic sets in as you accidentally make brief eye contact with him. You quickly direct your gaze elsewhere and continue working. After a few hours, you overhear a conversation he's having. You can't quite make out what they're saying, but you pick up one thing. His name seems to be Squidward. ' _What a nice name_ ', you think to yourself.

Time flies by as you work. Your shift is over and you make your way out the door and begin to walk home. As you make your way home, you can't stop thinking about him. You can't help but fantasize about what you want him to do to you. But you quickly snap out of your fantasy when you spot someone off in the distance. It's Squidward, and you realize that now is the perfect time to talk to him. Your heart races as you walk over to him. You've never felt this shy before. You take a deep breath and attempt to speak. But no words coming out of your mouth. You're too nervous to say anything, and Squidward is confusedly looking at you as you stutter. "...Hi", Squidward finally breaks the silence. The only response you can muster is "Uh..... H-hi.." in a shaky voice. At this point, you're incredibly nervous and your heart feels like it's going to beat out of your chest. You really need to say something to him, anything. You don't know what to say anymore, and you basically short circuit at this point. "I--- I like you. N-no w-wait I-..... I love you! N-no u--uh I-I mean-" You cover your mouth and run home at that point. You pass out the moment you reach your bed.

It's the next day. The same ritual, as usual, you throw on some casual attire and grab a piece of toast before running to work. You try to avoid eye contact with Squidward as you enter the Krusty Krab, still embarrassed about yesterday. You start working, hoping your work can distract you. A few hours pass with nothing eventful happening. For those few hours, you couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. How could you possibly recover from that? You try to dismiss that feeling as you go to clean the bathroom. After a few minutes of mopping the bathroom floor, you hear the door close behind you. Surprised, you turn around and see Squidward standing there. Before you can say anything, he pins you to the wall and kisses you passionately. You've never been kissed like this, in such a forceful and dominating way. You enjoy it and can't help but let out a soft moan as he kisses you. After what feels like an eternity, he breaks away. "I-i've wanted to do this to you ever since I first laid my eyes on you.", Squidward says softly as he feels you all over with his tentacles. But the moment is cut short when you hear footsteps. "H-how about w-we continue this at y-your house after work?", you ask nervously. He nods in agreement and you both exit the bathroom and continue working. After that, nothing eventful happens and time once again flies by as you work. Your shift is over, and you and Squidward go to his house. You're blushing the whole time, and he finds it kind of cute. You enter his house and he leads you to his bedroom. 

  
Before you know it, you are laying down on Squidward’s bed as he stands over you, his cock hanging out as you eagerly await its entrance. He enters you and begins to thrust his cock into you fast and hard as you let out a moan of ecstasy. But he suddenly stops, blushing and nervous. “I-..Y/N...A-are you sure about this?”, he asks, trying not to sound nervous even though it's written all over his face. “Keep going...”, you urge him gently, wrapping your legs around his waist as you begin to move up and down, riding his dick. Squidward smiles nervously and begins pounding into you harder than before, your moans echoing throughout the room. A powerful sensation suddenly shoots through your body, and you gasp for breath as your body bucks against his. Gritting his teeth, Squidward releases his sticky hot semen into you. A moment passes before he wraps a soft white towel around you. “I think you need to rest, Y/N.”, he says with a bit of concern in his voice. You slide onto your knees and begin to stroke his member. “But.. Squidward..”, you whine, “C’mon... I’m not finished yet...”. You begin to pleasure it with your mouth, and he gently wraps his tentacle around the back of your head before thrusting forward, releasing more hot squid semen into your mouth. You make sure to drink it all for him. Playing around with his balls, you explore his length with your tongue and suck on it gently, rolling the tip of your tongue around the head. “F-fuck.. I’m gonna come again”, he exclaims in between pleasured grunts. You pull your head up and grin at him, “You want me to keep going?”. Squidward nods slowly, “Please... I want you to keep going. J-just like that... Ah..”, he answers in between gasps. He lets out a groan as he cums, covering your face with his seed. You are a good slut for daddy Squidward, so you lick his cock clean. Still feeling horny, you stand up and sit on his cock. He wraps his tentacles around you as you grind into him. At this point you are overcome with intense pleasure and are going harder and faster than ever before, screaming out in ecstasy more intense than anything you’ve ever felt before. Squidward touches you all over as you enjoy his dick, and locks his lips with yours to calm you down and let you know that he is still there. It works for a bit, and you are exploring his mouth with your tongue. You then automatically pull away and scream out one last time before you both climax. You fall asleep right then and there. He wraps his tentacles around you and falls asleep as well.

  
**The End**


End file.
